


The Commander's Jealousy

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: Commander Reyes has had feelings for you for so long, but with you being his subordinate, a relationship wasn't possible. That still doesn't mean you can see anyone else.





	The Commander's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Another commissioned piece I had a blast writing! I hope you all enjoy reading!

“Well, that’s the last of them!” 

You huffed as you spoke, letting out a strained noise as you pulled a massive man covered with tattoos off of the warehouse floor. Blackwatch had been casing his crew for weeks now, and finally, you were all successful in bringing down the elusive smugglers. Your Commander and fellow agents each had a handcuffed criminal in tow as you started towards the large bay door where another task force awaited to transport the targets to their holding cells. You looked over and saw Jesse, blowing kisses to you as he strolled behind his perp.

Only a fool too absorbed in his own love would miss such blatant signs. The signs of secret meetings, the stolen glances, and the sounds of your adoring giggles every time the cowboy crossed your path. Even still, the Blackwatch Commander remained in denial as he paced beside the two of you, hoping to himself that those clearly affectionate sights and sounds didn’t amount to anything, that there was still a chance with you.

Commander Reyes would never outwardly admit it but he was clearly smitten with you. He had been for some time now. Gabriel fought this feeling with all of his might, determined to not let a subordinate cloud his judgment. ‘The battlefield’s no place for love,’ he’d often say, deterring his agents from letting emotions control them. And yet, there he was, head over heels for you despite his best efforts; his tunnel vision not allowing him to see anything, or anyone else but you during your shared missions.

Gabriel did everything in his power to keep you close to him, calling in all sorts of favors to have you by his side, if only to be able to watch you work. He marveled at how well you carried your rifle, how easily you’d take down targets with equal parts force and finesse. It only added to his desire for you.

“You handled yourself well today, agent,” your Commander praised as the two of you loaded in the last of the of perps inside the back of the van, trying hard to keep the firm line of his lips from curling into a giddy grin. 

“Is that...are you smiling, Commander Reyes?” You cocked a brow in amazement, baffled to see any emotion other than constant anger on his scarred face. 

“Maybe I am. What’s it to you?” It was cute really, the smile in his voice he didn’t want you to hear.

“It looks nice on you, Commander.” You closed the back of the van and gave it a couple of slaps, signaling to the driver it was loaded and ready to go. “You should do it more often.”

“I should do you more often,” Jesse chuckled in his low drawl, spurs jangling with every step as he approached you from around the moving van.

“McCree!” you snapped, twirling around to face the cowboy with reddened cheeks and a reluctant smile.

You both turned to face Gabriel with a shared horror. Apparently, the van obscured Jesse’s vision, otherwise, he wouldn’t have said such a thing had he known the Commander was inches away. He should have known better, regardless. Gabriel ran a tight ship, making sure relationships stayed out of the field. Truthfully speaking, that rule was only to keep the cowboy away from you. If Gabe couldn’t have you, why would he let Jesse or anyone else for that matter?

“That’s enough, agents!” His sudden booming voice startled you. “McCree, you’re needed back at base at once.”

“Job’s not done here, boss man,” the cowboy responded with defiance, the only one with enough gall to question the Commander’s orders. “I reckon I’ll wait for Commander Morrison’s signal to-”

Gabe took one long stride and was instantly in front of Jesse, dark gaze piercing through him. They may see eye to eye literally, but Gabe’s menacing demeanor eclipsed the cowboy’s young, puffed out chest and opposition. You saw the Commander’s nostrils flare as he stared the younger man down, and you were almost certain they’d come to blows before long.

“Get your ass back to the base right. Now. Don’t make me say it again, boy.”

Jesse took one look at you, turned back to his superior, hacked a good bit of spit to the ground and heatedly stalked off towards the drop ship without another word. “Sure thing, Commander.”

“Commander, with all due respect,” you started, confusion coating your voice, “McCree didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t understand why you had to be so mean to him.”

Gabriel seemed to look past you when he responded, eyes transfixed on anything but your face. 

“No, you wouldn’t understand, would you?”

“Sir?” you were taken aback, puzzled by Gabriel’s shift in tone. Mere moments ago, he was on the verge of smiling and already, he was back to his old self.

“I need you to come with me, agent. There’s something we need to discuss.” Gabriel turned around, heading back inside the warehouse. He looked over his shoulder to see you hadn’t budged.

“That wasn’t a request, agent!”

You slowly moved forward, following your Commander into the now empty building where he led you towards one of the abandoned side rooms. Against your better judgment, you continued to follow him, keeping the door cracked slightly once over the threshold. 

Inside was an old office equipped with a small desk and chair, bookshelves and a ceiling fan, all buried under inches of dust. You didn’t know why he had to take you somewhere so private when there was no one else around outside.

“Give me your earpiece.”

Your Commander held out his hand, waiting for you to remove the object from within your ear but you were hesitant, confused as to why he’d request such a thing.

“Nevermind, I’ll get it myself.” Already losing patience, his hand came up to your face, snatching the device away, and he clicked it off with a small gesture of his thumb. Gabriel reached into his own ear and did the same, cutting you both off from curious ears. 

“Commander, I think I should go,” you said, a touch of worry in your voice. You made your way to the door, but Gabriel was quicker, his massive arm stretching in front of you to shut the door.

“Are you seeing him?”

“I beg your pardon, Sir?”

“Don’t play games with me.” Gabriel began to inch closer to you, forcing you further in the office until the back of your thighs hit the desk. “You dating that little shithead? After I specifically forbade it?”

“N-no, Commander, I would never…”

His balled fist falling onto the desk behind jolted you.

“I said don’t play games.” Gabe’s knee parted your thighs, pressed together tightly out of fear, and began to rub your mound. Your only reaction was that of shock as your eyes widened and your breath hitched in your throat. “I bet you let him fuck you too, huh?”

You pressed your hands in the middle of his chest to push him off, only for his hands to find your wrists, giving them a painful squeeze to dissuade your attempt to move him. You winced in response, the smallest whimper escaping your lips until his fingers wrapped around tighter, making you cry out into the room.

“Has he fucked you!?”

“Yes!” you screamed, hoping if you gave him the answer he wanted, he’d release you. His grip instantly loosened around you, and he looked down at you in disgust.

“How could you...how could you let another man touch you before me?”

Gabriel took a step back, his brown eyes looking you up and down as if you were a stranger.

“...do you love him?”

You were afraid to confess anymore, uncertain about how Gabe would react to such news. Unfortunately, your silence said more than enough.

“...I see.” Gabe sounded disappointed, wounded even. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? Surely, he could just write the two of you up and be done with it. 

“Take off your pants, agent.”

Doubt washed over your face as the command registered. “Commander...Gabriel, please...we’ll end it. I swear.”

Gabriel’s strong hands came down on you, whipping you around so you faced the desk. A few stray tears began to fall down your face. Your chest felt tight around your heart, the organ beating twice its normal speed. You weren’t moving fast enough, so you Commander helped you along, hooking his gloved hands under the hem of your pants and yanked them down to your knee. You were shaking in place, trembling from the cold on your exposed flesh as well as the situation unfolding.

You heard his belt unbuckling behind you, the various items around his waist falling to the ground with small thuds. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to resist you? Just for you to give it away to that punk? You think he loves you like I do, hmm? You think he can fuck you like I can?”

Your Commander pushed you forward, and a large plume of dust flew up with the contact of your body hitting the wood. 

“Gabe, please!”

“I don’t wanna hear it. You’ve disobeyed me. You’ve betrayed me by going against my orders, agent. You made me do this to you.”

You felt his boot come in between your feet, separating your legs just before his length slowly made its way past your entrance. He let out a long, relieved sigh, one he had been holding in since he first laid eyes on you. His large size stretched you, and you grabbed onto the edge of the desk for purchase, crying as his bulk pinned you.

It didn’t take him long to find a quick pace, his hips snapping against your backside with an intensity that made you see stars every time his tip pressed against your cervix. You screamed as he tore your sensitive walls, tears, and dust burning your eyes. You felt his hands surveying your curves, roaming your body before resting on your shoulders. He held onto you tightly, pulling you back into his powerful thrusts, making you moan against your will.

“Did he cum inside you, too,” Gabe snarled, slamming in your pussy with an agonizing intensity. 

“Gabe, p-please! Don’t do this! Please!?” You tried to push him off, but you were no match for his strength as he plunged his cock deep inside of you, grinding you against the desk. And with a few more shallow pumps, his pistoning hips came to a halt, the only movement now coming from his pulsating cock as he spilled deep within you, painting your walls with his white warmth. 

“Oh, god,” you yelled, your walls unwilling clenching down around his cock as he filled you. Gabriel cured over your body, completely spent as he finally had his fill of the woman he loved. You laid there, impaled and smothered by your Commander, listening to his ragged breaths normalize as he came down from his high.

“I guess you’re my girl now, yeah?” he asked, an air of triumph in his voice. You didn’t say a word, throat dry and hoarse from screaming from the ordeal your Commander put you through.

“If you don’t want that little shithead shipped off to god knows where first thing tomorrow, I suggest you agree.”

Defeated, you simply nodded your head, agreeing to the terms to keep Jesse safe.

“A wise choice,” your commander chuckled. It’s not as if you were in any position to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful commissioner! Please, feel free to visit me over on the Tunglr!


End file.
